dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Frazier (New Earth)
| HistoryText = Mary Frazier is mother to Ellen Baker, the wife of Buddy Baker, also known as Animal Man. After her husband died, she was left to look after the Frazier Farm in Pownal, Vermont by herself. Years later, due to the emotional stress of being married to to a superhero, Ellen and her daughter Maxine moved back to the farm for the summer. However, Buddy was distraught, and as a consequence, he was neglectful of his son Cliff, who he was left to look after. Cliff decided to run off to the farm by himself, and Buddy ended up pulling himself together and following suit, soon after. Unfortunately, Cliff never made it to the farm, and he was found by his great uncle Dudley Frazier, brother to Mary. At first, Mary was distrustful of Buddy, and thought that his eccentricities were hardly befitting the man who her daughter is married to. This stress was compounded by the fact that he was often off on adventures while she was left to look after her granddaughter Maxine, who was developing her own special abilities - like bringing a triceratops home as a pet. Despite her mother's urging, Ellen refused to leave Buddy, even in the worst of times. Mary and Maxine's relationship grew stronger and stronger, and she became accustomed to the girl's strange behaviours and proclivities. She would be an important source of care for Maxine when Buddy is killed after being run over by a truck driven by Dudley. She tried to be comforting to Ellen in her grief, but when Ellen grows suspicious of Dudley's motives, Mary defended her brother to the end. All the while, she attempted to dispel Maxine's apparent belief that her father was still alive. Eventually, Buddy did return, but in the form of a monstrous chimera. Mary was so disturbed by his appearance that she sent him away from the farm to live in a cave. During that time, Buddy finally went to seek out his son, and save him from the corrupt hands of his Uncle Dudley. In the chaos, Dudley was swept away in a river, and presumably drowned. Afterwards, Mary expressed shock that her brother could have done what it turned out that he did. After Buddy finally returned to human form, Mary's opinion of him softened, though it was still stern. In fact, she softened to the point that she went to the trouble of sewing him a new Animal Man costume, though it didn't fit well. Her opinion seemed to change to an altogether positive one after she convinced herself that her life would have to be readjusted so that she could work in a family dynamic again. She was no longer a widow with guests, she was now a matron. Mary and Buddy eventually bonded during a discussion about the nature of God, in which she revealed that she had met God as a child. Later, she offered her farm as host to Buddy's planned Ark, where all animals and humans are welcome to be whatever they are without being restricted or persecuted. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Animal Man | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:1991 Character Debuts Category:Farmers